


For Good

by purrdri



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Pining, M/M, stubborn idiot boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrdri/pseuds/purrdri
Summary: Certainly something had to be going through Aziraphale's head directly after they averted the apocalypse.





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi GO fandom! I've been avidly consuming as much Ineffable Husbands fic as I can stomach over the past few days and figured I might contribute back. :^)
> 
> Work and chapter titles from For Good from Wicked because I'm a SAP.

"Right, that was that. Was nice knowing you."

Aziraphale shot Crowley a Look and caught a flash of something nearing ineffable in the demon's eyes. Something that probably was ineffable to the humans gathered in their little circle. Something Aziraphale knew quite well, courtesy of knowing Crowley for six thousand years ever since the Garden.

Hopelessness.

Desperately Aziraphale racked his brain for the words that would get his best friend off his knees and _fighting_ once again. "We can't give up now," he settled on, though even as the words came out of his mouth he was questioning them. Crowley was the one with personal Hellish experience - surely he'd know if there was something, anything they could do.

"This is Satan himself. It isn't about Armageddon, this is personal," spat the demon. He drew in a breath, amber eyes locked with Aziraphale's own blues, and continued on with no regard for the children standing right there. "We are FUCKED!"

Thunder clapped, punctuating his statement. The ground quaked, and Aziraphale lost his balance and cast his gaze to the ground to ensure he wouldn't fall on anything-

-was that his sword?

Picking it up, he drew himself up to his full height. _You are not allowed to give up,_ the angel thought, _not when I - we - the world needs you most!_ All the righteous fury he felt, he channeled into his voice as he shouted over the infernal noise. "Come up with something, or," he said, sparing a glance at the sword in his hand - it felt foreign in his hand, after all this time, but he had a feeling it would help him get his point across. If there was anyone who could come up with something, it would be Crowley. He was the schemer, the dreamer, he was the only person Aziraphale trusted to have his back, and he had never let him down before. Perhaps what he needed was a little motivation. Aziraphale hardened his gaze and looked down at Crowley-

-who looked back up at him with another nearly ineffable expression, shit, was that fear in the demon's eyes? Aziraphale felt his resolve to scare the daylights out of Crowley weakening, he could never even think about _pretending_ to hurt his demon-

"Or I'll never talk to you again," voice wobbling as he lowered the sword. Around him, the humans relaxed, and he and Crowley stared at each other, reliving six millennia in the span of seconds.

Crowley got a Look in his eyes, and the demon made a face. Throwing himself upright with a loud noise and a gesture, Aziraphale felt something vital grind to a halt.

 _It worked!_ was his first giddy thought.

 _What has he done?_ was his second, panicked thought.

Everyone around them went still, and everything went white, and-

-Aziraphale found himself standing somewhere completely ineffable with the Antichrist and his best friend.

He glanced quickly at Crowley, focused completely on Adam, and realized about a third of a millisecond later that Crowley had _just stopped time for him_.

Overwhelmed with what Crowley had done, Aziraphale closed his eyes and basked. Next to him, Crowley reached into his jacket and retrieved a pair of sunglasses. Before he was even done putting them on, he had begun speaking.

"Adam, listen. Your father is coming to destroy you. Probably to destroy all of us."

Adam was visibly confused at the thought. "My dad? He wouldn't hurt anybody-"

"Not your earthly father, Satan," Crowley added quickly.

Aziraphale glanced at the demon, whose hands were trembling, presumably with the sheer exertion required to hold _three beings outside of time-_

Crowley continued on. "Your father who is no longer in heaven. He is coming, and he is angry."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" asked Adam. Privately, Aziraphale wondered where the demon was going with this, though he kept his thoughts to himself.

The demon paused. "I don't think fighting him would do any good," he admitted. "You're gonna have to come up with something else."

"But I'm just a kid," Adam pointed out. His eyes began to water. Crowley, next to him, glanced at Aziraphale, a silent plea for help.

And Aziraphale thought back on everything he and Crowley had done, everything that had lead them up to this point. Every encounter he'd ever had with the demon. He thought back to a line that Aziraphale himself had once said - _I am an angel, you are a demon -_ and he had his second realization of the past few - is it really minutes if time is currently Not Happening? Minutes for ease, then. This realization was more along the lines of beings being what they will be, of nothing really being able to change that.

And Aziraphale knew what he had to say.

"Okay but that's not a bad thing to be, Adam. You know, I was scared that you'd be hell incarnate. I hoped you'd be heaven incarnate. But you're not either of those things." Crowley, behind the boy, shifted uncomfortably. Get on with it, he seemed to say.

"You're much better," Aziraphale continued. "You're human incarnate."

And he spared a glance for Crowley, then, a fond smile on his face.

Crowley picked up where he'd left off. "Adam, reality will listen to you right now, you can change things."

"And whatever happens," picked up Aziraphale, "for good or for evil, we're beside you." With that, he took the boy's hand, and on Adam's other side Crowley took his hand.

"I'm going to start time," Crowley said. "You won't have long to do whatever you're going to do." A dramatic fling of the... whatever metal tool it was he'd recovered from the Bentley, and Something - Time - began to grind its wheels again. "Do it quickly!"

In front of them, the ground began to crack and quake and quiver as Satan himself emerged from the earth, and Aziraphale realized there was absolutely quite a bit of truth to Crowley declaring them all fucked.

"Where is my son?" asked Satan, who then looked straight at Adam. "You! You're my rebellious son, come here!"

Behind him, Crowley made the most intimidating face he possibly could - nothing compared to Satan, of course - and Aziraphale began to resign himself to complete and utter obliteration.

Adam marched forward. "You're not my dad." he said, simply, plainly, glaring at Satan himself. "Dads don't wait until you're eleven to say hello, and then turn up to tell you off."

Satan appeared almost shocked. "What?"

"If I'm in trouble with my dad," Adam started. The ground shook with Satanic fury, but the boy continued on. "Then it won't be you. It's gonna be the dad who was there. You're not my dad!"

"What did you say?" Satan asked.

Aziraphale recognized this for what it was: Adam's last chance to apologize and restart... things. He adopted a fighting stance, and cried out "You can do it!"

Next to him, Crowley added a "Say it, Adam! Say it again!"

Slamming his fists into the ground, Satan growled at Adam. "Come here!"

Looking Satan dead in the eyes, Adam said it again. "You're not my dad. You never were."

And Satan, Lucifer, the Morningstar, the Adversary, faded into dust. "No! No, no, no..."

And from that dust came a little car.

Aziraphale felt Crowley come to stand right next to him; they both looked towards the car. He felt the sword in his hand go out, and he and Crowley shared a glance. The words 'thank you' were on the tip of his tongue, but before the angel could utter them, the car's door opened and a man stepped out.

"Adam? Adam!" said the man.

"That's not really his father," Aziraphale stated, glancing between Crowley and the man approaching them.

"Oh, for heaven's sake..." he babbled nervously.

Next to him, Crowley opened his mouth. "It is... it is now, and it always was." Crowley looked up at the angel, something approaching a smile on his face. "He did it." Aziraphale's eyes met Crowley's and softened immediately. The expression became a real smile.

"Adam!" the man cried out, before composing himself and looking around at the group of people standing there. "Would anyone here care to explain to me what exactly is going on?"

 _Adam,_ Aziraphale decided privately, _must have inherited that bravado from his human father after all._

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a second chapter coming soon that takes place the night before they're kidnapped. Spoiler alert: they do get together 8)


End file.
